we all come here with a light in our eyes
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: strangers we're nothin' but strangers when our heart's in danger/ or the ending of avery and scarlett puts what could be the beginning of avery and juliette in jeopardy
1. nowhere to hide, just you and me

**~*~we all come here with a light in our eyes~*~**

**(some will burn out, some will burn bright) **

**~*~chapter one: (right before your eyes, i'm aching, no past) nowhere to hide, just you and me~*~**

_** this is the last time you tell me i've got it wrong**_

_**this is the last time i say it's been you all along**_

_**this is the last time i let you in my door **_

_**this is the last time, i won't hurt you anymore**_

"_**the last time" - by taylor swift featuring gary lightbody of snow patrol - **_

Avery can count the times his phone has buzzed during Scarlett's set without Deacon's terse, "You gon' answer that?" in his ear.

From the older man's tone of voice, the younger knows he's glowering at him. Jaw clenched and ticking while his teeth subtly grind. Clearly performing with him at the Blue Bird earned him as many points as using the last of his milk for cereal did.

He pushes his fingers through his hair before reaching into the pocket of his jeans and hitting ignore.

The accomplished guitar player lets out a huff of laughter. "Juliette Barnes don't take kind to being ignored." There's knowing in his tone and _something_ that isn't supposed to, flares inside of Avery.

He doesn't say anything, but the tensing of his back is enough for Deacon. "I still got one good hand."

Avery blanches like he did the morning Deacon found him in his kitchen. "I don't know what you got goin' on with Juliette," They're almost nose to nose. "But I know one thing; she's damn hard to say no to when she's got you in her sights. And if she's got her eye on you, you know what you've gotta do. Cause Scarlett ain't comin' to me in tears over you again."

"Sir, yes, sir." Avery drawls, giving a lazy salute.

"I only got two important people in my life; Maddie and Scarlett, and I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure nothin' ever hurts them. She followed you all the way out to Nashville with nothin' but the clothes on her back and her book of poems, and you kicked her to the curb for your sugar mama as thanks. She – for reasons only she understands, cause I sure as hell don't – took you back, let you into her heart again and she deserves more than just being another pit stop for you."

"You don't know what you're talkin' about."

"The hell I don't. You listen to any damn song I've ever written, and then tell me I don't know what I'm talkin' about, boy."

Avery watches as Deacon stalks off, leaving him backstage as Scarlett's twangy tone rings out all around him. The magenta pink lights, that match the streaks in her hair, swirl as she bounds across the stage, almost as if she's a shooting star. Her platinum hair shines bright, her soft sea green eyes are more vibrant and she's singing like she's never sung before, giant smile curled at her pale pink lips that are smothered with deep plumb gloss.

Vaguely he hears Deacon's low rumble exchanging barbs with Luke Wheeler's heavy country tone, and he swallows.

Everyone knows Luke Wheeler – Country's Sexiest Man – is knocking boots with its reigning queen, Rayna Jaymes. That the duet, _"Ball and Chain,"_ they performed in Tampa was only the beginning. And again that _something_ he isn't supposed to feel, as he thinks of Juliette and Charlie Wentworth, flares.

In the back of his mind he can hear Scarlett's subtly sweet country tone, _"I can't take you with me, but hearin' you before I go on's the next best thing."_

Then he shut off his phone and turned back to Juliette. Something he seemed to be doing more and more of lately.

_

Twisting her platinum hair into a messy braid, Scarlett lets out a heavy sigh, as she prepares to leave her dressing room. She can hear Gunnar picking across the hall in Luke Wheeler's. She knows its him and not Avery sitting outside her door, waiting for her to wash out the fake magenta streaks and the heavy makeup she wears to perform every night.

There's a distinct sound when Gunnar's long, dexterous fingers pluck at the six strings of his acoustic guitar. It's a sound that takes her back to when he found her book of poems and started picking out a rhythm and humming lowly in his throat, just the two of them in the Blue Bird.

_A song's just a poem set to music._

What breaks through the memory is the familiar staccato pitch of _Zoey's_ laughter that suddenly joins the fray of the picking.

She can't help but cringe; the picture she can see clearly in her mind is stomach turning. Zoey's flawless mocha skin a perfect match for Gunnar's well-worn sun kissed complexion. His puppy eyes dancing with a spark as they meet her honeyed hazel. His thin lips sweeping her full into an easy kiss, his guitar long forgotten as she takes its place in his lap.

Chills break out along her spine. _

It's everything – the way she and Avery are kissing right now – that Scarlett's romanticized notions of love and what it is to be love, could never imagine being possible. There's passion and hands are roaming hotly and tongues are tangling and teeth gnash, moans are wrenched from throats and hearts are beating so fast, the sound seems to reverberate off the walls of the hotel room, but it's hollow.

Oh, so _painfully and obviously_ hollow.

When their eyes met – her singing in the famed cafe`, him looking through the window – a romance was rekindled. Feelings they thought had fallen to the wayside, came rushing back as soft sea green eyes held onto stormy greyish blue.

Then there was the subtle quirk of his lips and the demure tilt of hers, and a tiny spark struck the flame anew.

But _this_ – what was happening right now – wasn't close to what happened between them months ago.

They wouldn't [couldn't] say it out loud, but they were using each other. With every slide of his lips down the slope of her neck, he saw deeply bronzed skin. With each breathless keen, she could only see puppy brown eyes drunk with passion.

Every clench of her velvet walls around his length made him imagine _Juliette_.

Every crash of his hips against hers made her swallow down _Gunnar_.

And when it was over and sweat was cooling on their skin, they knew they were over. That the last note had been sung, the last pluck of the guitar fading away, and the lights finally dimming for good.

"I never deserved you." His voice is broken as he strokes her slightly frizzy platinum hair, no longer styled perfectly and damp with sweat. "How did I fool you into thinkin' I was ever good enough for you, Scar?"

"You never fooled me." She murmurs, being drawn into the heat of his body. "You can't fool some one who doesn't believe they're being fooled."

"You should be with someone who can give you their whole heart and then some."

"You should too. I don't deserve any better love than you do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Because I suck, I couldn't find lyrics or a title for this chapter, so it will remain untitled and without lyrics and/or a quote until I find a suitable one. Ugh. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, I appreciate it more than you could ever know. Seriously. _

**~*~chapter two~*~**

"Scarlett?" Rayna's warm tone floats through the bus, and normally Scarlett would jump at the sound, but instead she just curls further into her sheets, clinging to the tattered pillow that had been her companion since she had been a little girl.

"Scarlett, honey?" Suddenly the fresh scent of honey suckle mixed with the heady tone of amber reaches her nose, and she swallows thickly, the tinge of bile slicing across her tongue. "You all right?"

The platinum blonde struggles to sit up, her body feeling heavy and yet boneless at the same time. Under normal circumstances, she'd never want _Rayna_ to see her clinging to her pillow, but she can't bear to let the tattered fabric go. Turning to face the strawberry blonde legend, she swallows and manages, "I ain't feeling so hot."

Sympathy bathes the older woman's features. One of her elegant hands smooths back the younger's frizzy hair and a twist of glossy lips is sly. "That Luke Wheeler, knows how to throw _some_ kinda party, huh?"

Scarlett blinks, once and then twice. But before she can say anything, the tinge of bile becomes something more. Her stomach churns violently, almost as if she's reverted back to experiencing bouts of car sickness like she did when she was a little girl, and she scrambles out of her bed, thankful she's not stashed into a bunk like everyone else on this bus.

Fingers are stroking through her hair, gently, as she hovers over the toilet bowl. If she wasn't as sick as a dog, she'd feel all the embarrassment in the world over the fact that _Rayna Jaymes_ was hovering over her as she threw up.

"Tequila," The older woman laughs. "Used to mess me up somethin' good too."

"Guess," Scarlett lifts her head, faint smile curling at her pale lips. "I should stick to beer then, huh?"

Rayna laughs again and gives the younger girl's cheek a loving stroke. "Beer can be dangerous too. Especially when you're nursin' a broken heart. Now I don't mean to pry... And you can tell me to shut my big ol' trap and mind my own dang business, but I haven't seen that boy of yours, Avery, around lately..."

"It's okay," Scarlett murmurs, shrugging absently. "You're not prying. Whatever was happening just, you know, ran its course. Like, the stream always winds into the river. We couldn't get back whatever we had before I followed him to town last year, that's all."

"Uh-uh." The legend clicks her tongue knowingly. "Has anyone ever told you, you're a damn lousy liar? Your face gives everything away. Avery all of the sudden disappearin' wouldn't have anything to do with a certain brown haired, brown eyed guitarist, would it? The same one who's been shadowin' Luke because Jeff Fordham's got his feet to the fire?"

"Gunnar's with Zoey now."

"Take it from me, honey, _that_ doesn't have a damn thing to do with anything."

"I hope you don't think I'm sassin' you, but..."

"It's all right, we don't have to talk about it. I know all too well how a brown eyed boy with a guitar can turn your world upside down. I'll just pour you some orange juice and leave a Tylenol by your bed. In a couple hours, you'll be right as rain, I promise. You'll be okay without doin' a sound check, won't ya? Cause nothin' makes a hangover drag on and on, like, the pounding of a bass guitar, clangin' drums and those dang bright lights swirlin' all over everywhere."

"All part of bein' a pro, right?"

"That's my girl! I told you, all you needed was a boost of confidence and you'd be ready to take on the world."

Scarlett curled into herself, after Rayna left, the sound of her heels clicking fading away. She didn't want to move, let alone think about how she was going to have to perform in six hours. She just wanted to crawl back into her bed, clinging to her pillow for dear life, and shut out the world.

Because acknowledging the world's existence, meant she'd have to acknowledge the little voice that had been growing louder and louder the past few weeks.

The little voice that was once whispering, but now shouting, _YOU'RE LATE!_

* * *

"And I thought bein' on the same bus going from city to city was going to be awkward." Gunnar's fumbling, a sheepish smile playing at his thin lips, but Scarlett stays staring straight ahead, waiting for her cue.

"You're really not gonna say anything?" There's hurt in his tone.

"What's there to say?" She isn't looking at him, still staring straight ahead as the MC pumps up the crowd.

"We're not together any more, Scarlett..."

"I know that we're not together any more."

"Then why are you..."

"I'm not doin' anything! The only thing I'm tryin' to do is get through the rest of this tour with you hangin' around and writin' songs for Luke Wheeler because Jeff Fordham told you to! I don't want to see you around every dang corner with your lips attached to Zoey's, like, you couldn't breathe without her." Scarlett's eyes start to water and her shoulders begin to shake. "I don't want to see you strugglin' to pick out a tune and throw you a line and have you look at me with that damn smile and say it's just like when we first sang together."

"When Jeff Fordham," Gunnar's sincerely apologetic, but when he reaches out, she pulls back. "Told me I was going to shadow Luke Wheeler, he never mentioned you bein' on the tour too. If I had known," He rubs the back of his neck, his eyes open and honest and her stomach twist violently. "I would have still agreed to come, but I would've at least given you a head's up or somethin'. You know and not just show up on the bus like I did."

"Like you gave me a head's up about you and Zoey?"

"C'mon Scarlett..."

Gunnar's voice is drowned out by the MC shouting, "**ALL RIGHT, YA'LL, LET'S GIVE A WARM SOUTH CAROLINA WELCOME TO A TRUE TENNEESEE SONG BIRD! MISS SCARLETT O'CONNOR!"**

Magenta skirt flouncing behind her, Scarlett bounds onto the stage, bright smile fixed on her face and waves to the crowd enthusiastically.

"All right, South Carolina, let's get ready to play some country music!"

* * *

It's a rush coming off stage. Her heart's never beat faster, her blood's never pumped harder. Her body's vibrating to the point that she doesn't know how she's still inside her own skin.

Then, almost instantly, she feels everything slow down. Her vision swirls and her knees buckle underneath her, like they're aware that her body suddenly can't support its own weight.

"Scarlett!" She isn't sure if it's Rayna who shouted her name or Zoey, because the next thing that registers is the cool linoleum floor of the stadium at her back after she collapses.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~chapter three~*~**

"Don't get up." Scarlett could vaguely hear voices surrounding her as she struggled to come to.

"I'm gonna get her some water."

"Get the on call doctor at the stadium."

Slowly, she tried to raise her head, but suddenly a hand was cradling the back of her head and a soft voice was right by her ear saying, "I don't think that's a good idea."

She blinked a few times and once the owner of the voice registered, she tried even harder to get up.

"Scarlett," Zoey huffed, heavy sigh falling from her lips.

"Leave me alone." Scarlett knew she sounded no older than Rayna's youngest daughter, but she didn't care. "I ain't gonna die from a little fainting spell and hittin' my head."

"I know you're not. Just like I know you don't want to be around me right now, but I'm not just going to leave you laying here backstage after you fainted. You're still my best friend," Her green eyes were drenched in concern. "Even if you're not acting like it."

"Here." Gunnar suddenly appeared, thrusting a red solo cup at Zoey.

"You should drink this. You're probably dehydrated, which is why you fainted. Those hot lights burning down on you weren't a big help either."

"Didn't know you went to med school durin' all that time you were still in Atlanta when I was in Nashville with Avery."

"Sounds like I got here just in time." Rayna's tone entered the fray. "Ya'll can be on your way now, I'll make sure Scarlett gets all the attention she needs."

"I hope you feel better." Zoey murmured, rising to her feet. "Just like I still hope we can work this out."

"I'm still hopin' for that pony," Scarlett was sitting up now, her tone bitter. "I asked for every year for Christmas till I was twelve."

Zoey's eyes went wide and her bottom lip started to wobble, but Gunnar quickly steered her away.

* * *

Rayna didn't miss the hard edge to the slim guitar player's normal puppy eyes and judging by Scarlett turning away, she hadn't missed it either. She watched as the platinum blonde brought herself into a sitting position, raising her legs underneath her chin and wrapping her arms around them, curling into a ball, as if she could shut out the world that way.

She sighed heavily; recognizing the green under her flawless milky complexion, the limp way her hair hung around her shoulders, a roundness to her cheeks that was more pronounced.

Any minute now she was sure to start crying, and it would be like deja vu for the legend.

Cause she had been here before; on the road, career a little further along, but still alone and pregnant.

Difference was Scarlett didn't have a Teddy waiting in the wings to play Daddy.

"You wanna talk about it now, honey?" Rayna slung an arm over Scarlett's hunched shoulders, drawing her into the warmth of her slim body.

"I'm sorry." Scarlett sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, and I heard all about how you put all your money into Highway 65, that you've invested everything in the label and now..." She hiccuped, tears streaming down her face. "Now you're stuck with me, and I'm..."

"Do you know for sure if you are? Have you taken a test yet?"

"I'm three weeks late, I've been throwin' up everything I've tried to put down..."

"Take a test. Be sure before you go runnin' your mouth like you are, actin' like you're chicken little and the sky is fallin' down."

"It is, though, isn't it? I'm only comfortable on this tour when you're here, Gunnar's around every corner, Zoey won't leave me alone... Deacon's in Nashville with Meghan, half the time I'm just waitin' for the booin' to start all over again, to have cups of beer thrown at me, wads of paper..."

"Oh, honey..."

Scarlett knew Rayna was well intentioned but it was times like this she really missed her mother.

And just as that thought sunk into her heart, the floodgates opened. Her body started shaking and rivers of tears flowed from her eyes, as she curled into the strawberry blonde's arms, sniffling and sobbing while the older woman stroked her back.

* * *

"Interesting." Jeff Fordham noted, perpetual smirk curling at his lips. "You've pulled Scarlett O'Connor off the Luke Wheeler tour. How exactly are you going to keep Highway 65 afloat again? The masters of your album, are still Edgehill property, remember? Just like _"Ball and Chain."_

"Oh, I don't know, Jeff," Rayna mused, folding her arms over her chest. "By not treating my artist's like cattle and human beings. Scarlett needs a few weeks to recuperate, to get her bearings underneath her and start recording all that material she's been writing while she's been on the road. There are other ways to promote an artist besides having them be opening acts; interviews, small club shows, call ins to radio stations. She's gonna be just fine."

"Maybe. But what about your girls? Are they going to be just fine, when you're filing for bankruptcy?"

"Have you forgotten who built Edgehill from the ground up? Cause you're lookin' at her. If it wasn't for me, that label would have gone bankrupt, and you damn well know it's true. Now why don't you get back to your big ol' house and your pool, I'm gonna have me a nice little chat with that Gunnar Scott. He's just shadowin' Luke, isn't he? He's not signed to Edgehill, right?"

"Not yet."

"Well, until ya'll put pen to paper, he's fair game, ain't he? Though, even if you do put pen to paper, that doesn't mean anything. You know, considering, you poached Will Lexington from me. Maybe I oughta return the favor."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Scarlett tensed from Gunnar's voice. "Is it really that hard? Me being here? Because if it is..."

"Don't do that." She interrupts, turning to face him. "Don't say you'll leave. This is a huge opportunity for you, bein' around Luke Wheeler, writin' for him; don't throw that away."

"Because openin' for the guy's just no big deal."

"You don't know what you're talkin' about. This – me leaving the tour – doesn't have anything to do with you or Zoey. I just... I don't fit here; the singin' about beer and trucks and badonkadonks, it's not me. I'll make my own way; I still got Rayna in my corner, and that counts for a lot more than somethin', don't ya think?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You have those beer and truck and badonkadonk lovin' Luke Wheeler fans eatin' out of the palm of your hand, every time you get out on that stage. You just..." Gunnar ran his fingers through his soft hair, his lips smiling warmly. "_Light up_, like someone's plugged you in and you're a 1,000 watt bulb. You're amazing out there. Just amazing."

"I need to start working on my album." Scarlett knew she was lying through her teeth, and every part of her screamed for her to let the smile she wanted to cross her lips and beam up at him asking, "You really think so?"

But she couldn't. She had to get back to town. She had to start preparing for what was going to be her new reality. Not living from suitcase to suitcase on the road, but her belly growing rounder and rounder with each passing day, signaling the impending arrival of a baby she wasn't even close to being ready for.

She'd have to ask for her old job back at the Blue Bird. Maybe a second one at one of the record stores on Music Row, or hopefully Deacon could get her a receptionist's gig at one of the labels, so she wouldn't have to worry about needing another job and waitressing.

Tips, she knew all too well, weren't enough to raise a baby on.

And then... Avery's familiar grey blue eyes flashed in her mind, and she swallowed thickly.

"Scarlett," Gunnar's spicy smell was invading her nostrils, his body only inches away and she was swallowing again, but for a whole different reason. His guitar calloused fingers touched her cheek, softly, like he was afraid she might fade away, if he cupped her cheek.

"I..." His brown eyes were so open and honest, shimmering in the back lights from the buses gathered outside the arena. "You gotta start seein' yourself the way everyone else does. You deserve everything that's comin' your way and then some."

"Thank you." She managed, through the vice that was now her throat.

"I'll be first in line to buy your record when it comes out!" He called, signature lopsided grin, making her stomach tumble and her veins buzz.

"You do that!" She called back, unable to suppress the beaming smile that crossed her lips, as she climbed into the car Rayna had waiting for her to take her to the airport.

Once she shut the door, she couldn't help but look down at her ring finger. It was bare, but a few months before, she could've been wearing the turquoise ring he had proposed to her with. Touching her finger, she could almost feel the weight of the ring, its silver band cool to the touch, but so beautiful; even if it wasn't a gleaming diamond or flashy ruby or elegant emerald.

It would have been perfect.

Closing her eyes, she can't help but place her hands on her stomach.


End file.
